She Loves Me
by SarahBugz1
Summary: Damon got the girl and things are finally going right, but how long will it last? One/two-shot M for suggestive themes May continue, depending on response. Please RxR!


Seeing Elena's car in that drive way brought a shudder through Damon's body. It had been a stressful day, but he was hoping it would end better than it started. After just watching baby Gilbert kill a dozen new vampires in that sleazy bar and leave without a care in the world, he was ready for a drink himself. But alcohol wouldn't do it for him now. All he could think about was Elena.

She loves me. _She loves me_.

Looking up into the sky earlier that night he stared at the moon, praying it wasn't all a dream. He had loved this woman for years, and tonight, she told him the words he had been waiting to hear since the moment he realized he could love again. Since he realized he loved Elena.

"What's Elena doing here... Damon." Matt looked at him sternly. "Damon, what are you doing?"

He stared back, perplexed, and angry, by the question. What was he doing? He wasn't sure, all he knew was that he needed to see her. He needed to touch her. Kiss her. Make love to her. He needed all of her. His heart beat fast and he tried to get a grip. He had never felt so much emotion.

"Just mind your own business quarterback." He huffed, opening the car door and slamming it. Matt followed in suit and ran to him, yanking on his arm.

"Damon, think about her. This is dangerous." Damon shook his arm off and glared at him. For a split second he wanted to rip his weak, human head right off it's shoulders. But he stopped himself, as he always did, and his expression softened.

"Of course I'm thinking about her. I'm always thinking her, you idiot. I'm not going to hurt her. I'm not going to force her, just.." His throat tightened and his voice faltered as he heard the topic of their conversation shuffle to a bedroom in the house, shutting the door. He could hear her breath catch. She was listening. "Just go home, Matt."

The boy shook his head and shuffled to his truck. Damon didn't watch him drive away as he opened the door to the old house.

She hadn't turned on any of the lights when she came in, so there was a quiet eeriness to the home. He slowly took off his leather jacket, laying on the back of the couch and sauntered up the stairs, listening to her breathe unsteadily. He stepped to the door of her old bedroom and touched the handle. She was standing on the other side, and he wondered if he should just run back down the stairs and leave. Maybe this was a bad idea.  
But he doesn't. He turns the handle and stares at the woman he loves, shaking in front of him. He opens his mouth but no words reach his lips. His hand touches her cheek and he swallows, looking into her eyes.

"You love me." He breathes, and a tear escapes his eye.

"Of course." She smiles, holding his hand to her face. "There is nothing I've ever been more sure about in my life."

Unable to control himself he reaches out, pulling her face to his own, and he kisses her. She holds his face in her hands with so much need, her nails leave crescent shaped impressions on his neck. But he either doesn't notice, or doesn't care, because he is lifting her up to the old rickety bed, and positioning himself between her legs. He's kissing her roughly, making her lips swollen when they finally part. He kisses down her neck and nips at her throat.

But she stops him.

His is obviously baffled and she almost laughs. "Damon. Not yet." He just stares at her.

"Um, any particular reason why?" The question wasn't meant to sound rude, but no woman has ever stopped him before sex, so this interruption confused him greatly, especially after their most recent conversation.

She slowly lifts herself up into his lap, wrapping her legs around him and touches his face.

"Let's... talk." The confused expression doesn't leave his face.

"You would.. rather talk?" A smile grows on her face and she laughs. He's almost hurt, but intrigued nonetheless.

"Yes. So much has happened and maybe before we throw ourselves back into this, we should talk about it." He looks down at her body against his own and grunts.

"Well, princess, if I'm going to have a conversation with you... You are going to have to get yourself off my lap." She blushes and extracts herself from his body. A silence washes over them and they both look down.

"What exactly happened today? With my brother?" He doesn't take his eyes off the pink comforter beneath them.

She sighs. "It would have been less painful if I tore his heart out of his chest and stomped it into the ground." Damon winces. He knows this feeling all too well, and he actually feels sympathetic towards his brother. But he knows this isn't something he is going to be able to help him through.

"Rebekah compelled me to tell her everything and I did. I told her I was sired to you. I told her I left Stefan for you. And I told her that I loved you." They look at each other and he swallows. Hearing her say it just makes it more real.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." She half smiles and looks back down at her hands.

"I know this is all so hard, and I don't make it any easier. I have hurt you, and your brother, so many times." Tears prickled her eyes and she looks around the room. "I may not be able to fix things with Stefan, but I want you. I need you in my life. So if we have to find that cure to ease your mind, then I won't stop until we find it."

He nods, taking her hands in his own. "I will find it for you. And, I may change back, too. I think I'm ready to die."

She looks at him with wide eyes. "You would do that?" Damon nods, keeping a stiff expression on his face.

"I've lived longer than anyone should have, and I have spent too many years dead, in every sense of the word. But this isn't going to be easy. The cure has been hidden well, and we don't even know what the cure actually is. It could be anything. Sacrifices might need to be made. But we need this for you, if only to break this sire bond. I don't want you living the rest of your life following my orders. I want you to have your own mind and go by your own rules." He smiles slying at her. "I like it when you're sassy." He laughs, winking at her. She shakes her head.

"I'm not a good judge of what this sire bond is actually doing to me, because to me, it is all real. But I want you to love me without worrying."

He grips her thigh. "Elena, I will always love you. You should never question it." She smiles up at him, tears brimming her eyes, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"But, right now we're not going to worry about that. Because, right now," he whispers, looking over her body, "I'm going to make love to you." His expression, so sure and knowing, sends shivers down her spine, their previous conversation forgotten. Before she can respond her body is covered by his and her clothes are in a pile on the floor.

* * *

**AN:**_ Thank you for reading, please leave a review. I wanna know what you all think about the idea and what I can do to make my writing better. =) _

_I'm posting this at 7:50 so, we're about to watch the new episode! Can't wait to find out what actually happens. hehe_

_Last, I don't know if I'll continue with this, I may just stop here, depending on how this new episode goes. But tell me if I should go on. _

**xoxo Sarah**


End file.
